


Just Some Royai One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a lot of Royai fanfics. Feel free to request what I should write and I'll write some of my own. More tags will probably be added from the requests. Anyways hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a story, just a place for your requests. You can request most things but check some of the rules tho.

Hello this is just a chapter for requests for one shots but read the things I won't write and will write before requesting something

**I will write:**

Smut (you can suggest what kind of smut like shower sex, public sex etc.) also I'll always put a smut warning in the chapter title. 

Fluff/Romance

Hurt/comfort

Angsty stuff

Different AU's (with an explanation)

Gore/violence but not too descriptive

And most other stuff

_Things I won't write:_

Rape/no consent

Stuff that isn't Royai (The title literally is Royai one shots what did you expect XD) ~~Sorry Royed fans~~

Also you can say what characters you want to be included in the fanfic 

These are one shots not multi chapter stories so please suggest something simple.

Hope to see some requests! :)


	2. Some free time well spent (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finishes his paperwork and has a lot of free time so he spends some _time_ with Riza. It goes pretty well until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from blakkhayate.
> 
> "Royai doing dirty things in the office and they get caught by Ed"
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

As I'm finishing up my paperwork, I start to think about what I should do in my free time since the Elric brothers are on some mission to do with the philosopher's stone. My thoughts start to wander to Riza and I start to think about the last time we've had sex. I imagine her moans and whimpers, I can already feel my pants getting tight. my thoughts are interrupted by the door opening.

“Have you finished your paper work sir?” Riza asks.

“Yes, also can you come here lieutenant?” I ask, pointing behind my desk. She complies and walks behind my desk. She blushes when she sees my erection.

“Sir, are we really doing this here?” She murmurs

“Well, I do have some free time...” I reply.

I pressed my mouth against hers, pressing our tongues together. I bite her bottom lip making her moan in my mouth. I pull away, breathless and wanting more. She removed her clothes and took off her bra. I use my hand to play with her nipples, making them hard. Her breathing turns into pants as I play with her breasts more.

“Turn around.” I said.

She turns around and I slide her trousers down, then I come to her panties. I pull them down and notice how wet she is already.

I drag my fingertips against her folds, feeling how soaked she is. I continue to rub her, using a finger to circle her clit.

“More sir!” She moans.

I push a finger in her. I start off slow but slowly pick up the pace and pump her quickly. After a while I add another digit and I can tell she's close. I use my free hand to pinch and squeeze her nipples.

“Sir, I'm going to-” She says before getting cut off by her orgasm. I pull my fingers out.

“Lean on the desk.” I said.

I take off my pants and line my cock against her pussy. I push in without warning her, she cries out. I thrust in and out of her, making her moan loudly-.

“I completed the mission _co-_ ** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING COLONEL?_** _”_

Shit, must've not heard the door open. Why is Ed back already? Riza's gonna kill me...

“You see this is all just a big dream, none of this is real” I answer.

“I'm not stupid colonel, now tell me why you and lieutenant Hawkeye are having sex?” Ed says while looking away from them.

“I don't really want to talk about that, please don't tell anybody else.” I tell him.

“Why would I tell people about this? I'd rather get it out of my mind!” Ed answers.

 _Phew_ , he doesn't know the fraternisation laws.

“Please just act like this never happened.” I reply.

He leaves the room, clearly traumatised. I heard him mumble “Maybe I can use the philosopher's stone to erase that from my memory?”

“Let's finish this at my place, all right?” She says.

“All right...” I said.

(They finished what they started at her place and also Ed couldn't look at Roy or Riza in the eye for a month)


	3. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza have been assigned to a mission very early in the morning and well... the title gives you a clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fluff but it kinda turned into something else.

Roy had been assigned with Riza to go on some mission. The two of them had to wake up extremely early for the mission because they had a long train ride before the mission even started. This almost made Riza late but she arrived on time. They were now waiting at the train station. Riza lets out a yawn.  
“Did you get enough sleep lieutenant?”

“I’m fine colonel, I’m just a bit tired,”

“All right then...”

The truth was, Riza had a nightmare. Just a while ago Lust almost killed Roy and now... Well, Riza still get’s nightmares from that event. In her mind, she still remembers every word Lust told her and how she really thought Roy was dead. 

...

“So, where we’re we? I think I was about to send the lieutenant her superior’s side,”

Where is Alphonse? Is it just me here? This can’t be real, she hasn- Wait is that?...No it can’t be. That’s just my imagination. 

“Don’t you want to see your colonel's face? I’ve dragged his body all the way here”

I close my eyes, not wanting to look. She’s lying and trying to trick me. I take my gun out and open my eyes. That’s Roy b-body. He has a stab mark that still has blood on it. He looks so pale, he’s probably... No, I failed to protect him and now he’s dead. Lust is giving me a demonic smile.

“What? Have no last words to say to him? Well, you’ll be able to join him very soon,” Lust asks.

I just cry. Why couldn’t I save him? I can’t even say anything and can barely hold back my tears. As I see her claws extending, coming to stab me I whisper under my breath “I’m sorry Roy”

I wake up. I can see tear stains on my pillow. That felt so real... His body... I should get ready for the mission. 

...

Roy and Riza board the train. They sit down, Roy notices how restless her eyes look and tells her she can sleep on the train and that he’ll wake her up.

“I’m not that tired sir,”

“Riza, you can just tell me you need to take a nap,”

“I’ll be fine sir,”

She tells this to Roy but she can feel herself drifting off to sleep. She is hoping he would be too busy looking out the window to notice that she’s asleep.

I can feel her lean on my shoulder. I blush. I thought she was tired, she just wouldn’t admit it. It feels nice having her lean on my shoulder. I’ll let her sleep for a few hours. Hopefully, she’ll get enough sleep.

2 hours go by and I hear her sobbing quietly. Is she all right? I look over and see if she’s in any pain. She could be having a nightmare... I try to wake her up but she’s still sound asleep. I hope she can wake up soon; I don’t want her to be experiencing a bad dream. I try holding her hand, hoping she’ll relax. Please, Riza wake up. 

Soon, she wakes up. I can tell she’s in panic.

“Are you OK? You were sobbing, so I got worried that you were having a bad dream,” I ask. She takes a few seconds before answering.

“U-um I had a nightmare...” She replies.

“Was it about your ba-“ I ask before getting cut off.

“No, why would I have nightmares about that?”

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to,”

“Maybe another time, right now we need to focus on the mission,”

“All right, lieutenant,”

“Also, can I keep leaning on your shoulder sir, it feels nice,”

“U-uh, sure,”

Once they arrived, the two of them completed the mission safely. Soon after, she told him about the dream she had and Roy comforted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I was tempted to make her 2nd dream a wet dream but... I have some morality lol.~~


End file.
